This invention relates to an improved microfilm reader for providing enlarged projections of any micropicture selected and provided with a simple adjustment and focussing mechanism.
In many microfilm readers of the type considered here it is relatively difficult to get access to the image forming objective of the apparatus. This is caused in general by the conventional mounting immediately above the image forming objective of a deflection mirror for changing the direction of the projection beam coming from the image forming objective. The resulting inaccessibility of the image forming objective makes an adjustment of the image forming objective cumbersome and time consuming for the user.